Hatake Chihiro
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Chihiro 'Character Last Name' Hatake 'IMVU Username' HatakeChihiro 'Nickname ' *Chi Chi *Chipmunk *Little Hatake 'Age' 12 ''Date of Birth ''11/08/194-AN '' 'Gender' ''Female 'Ethnicity' Yukigakurian 'Height' 4"3' inches / 129.5 cm 'Weight' 65 lbs / 29.5 kg 'Blood Type' O- 'Occupation' Kunoichi 'Scars/Tattoos/' Bear Claw: '' A four line, scratch like scar on her left thigh from a bear claw attack when she was five years old in the Land of Snow outskirts.'' Burn: A light pink burn that remained on her uper cheeks and nose after earth training with Castiel under the boiling sun. She did not properly prepare for the weather and her frail skin, which was used to cold weather, was marked permenantly by the sun burn. She wears a black cloth over her nose and cheeks to hide it because it makes her look like she is permanently blushing. Blood Oath: A small horizontal scar across her right thumb. She slashed her finger with a kunai in order to complete a bood oath with Akio Nara, an oath that promissed they would help eachother to become greath shinobi and make people more like clouds. '' 'Affiliation' ''Yonshigakure ~ Yukigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Chihiro is the type of person who will always speak her mind, even when it get's her in trouble. She hates being belittled or underestimated because of her size, it is her greatest insecurity and the thing she wants to overcome the most. Although she considers every boy to be her life long rival, her fiesty attitude makes it easier to befriend them than girls. She will not open up to just anyone but when she does it means she trusts them or they did something to earn her respect. She is always on the side of justice and will not stand by quietly when she sees an unfair situation. She hates people that are theives, liars or are unfair with others. This hate and sense of duty was born wih her great grandparent's saying "Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." 'Behaviour' For the most part she is an outgoing, determined, dedicated, hardworking and bright girl. A girl who is a bit of a book worm in terms of dedication when it comes to reaserching and studying about jutsu. When in a group situation she tends to simply follow orders instead of giving them out but will not second think speaking her opinions on them. In other words she is a bit of a hot head that asks a lot of "why" questions. Her apetite is one that would rival an Akimich, food is like an addiction that replaces her lack of strength with a bountiful amount of chakra. Her short temper is best seen when someone calls her short, since she explodes in a fit of rage. She believes that trust is earned not owed. She belives that age, title or heritage doesn't obligate her to respect them, but rather that perons actions and words towards her. She tends to hold a grudge and does not easily forgive wrong doings against her. Even so, she is not the vengeful type. She would rather walk away that stay and fight to try to win a pointless argument. She uses those emotions as motivation to become a better shinobi. She is constantly driven by her bottled up feelings and will not stop or quit until she meets her goal. This drive includes venturing into dangerous situations, taking questionable decisions and pushing herself past her limit. 'Nindo ' "Respect is earned not owed." "Mada Mada Dane."- (Not yet, there is still a ways to go...) 'Team' Soudai Squad Alias: '''Team Valkyrei '''Squad Captain: Soudai Namikaze Jonin Teammates: Kirei HimeYamanaka Genin 'Summoning' (Not Ranked to have one) 'Bloodline/Clan' Hatake Clan 'Sometime before Naruto's death the man known as the "Copy Cat" Ninja would make his way into the land hidden in the snow and began seeking out what his next journey would be. Soon enough he would meet a woman that would dazzle him; she was of the Uchiha Clan. As the years passed the Hatake Clan would stay in the hidden snow village and teach each shinobi that came from the blood of Kakashi the ways of the ninja. This clan has since had a rare birth condition, as an act of bloodmixing and circumstance now have half of their descendant children born with a flawed Sharingan in their left eye, they also inherited the large stamina wealth of the Hatake Clan, such as ''Hatake Sakumo. '''Kekkei Genkai Sharingan Abilities * Watch the chakra flow of opponents. The Sharingan itself gives colour to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them.They are also able to tell if a person is under a genjutsu because the person's chakra flow would be irregular. *The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognise genjutsu and different forms of chakra, though not to the same extent as the Byakugan. *The last of the Sharingan's abilities is that it grants the user the ability to copy almost any technique that he or she witnesses, apart from other kekkei genkai techniques. will be allowed only after attaining Chuunin and later, the ability to copy jutsu is highly dangerous and any untrained Uchiha or Hatake will be unable to perform such adept use of the Sharingan. 'Ninja Class ' Genin AN 'Element One' Earth 'Element Two' ((Not Ranked enough yet)) 'Weapon of choice' ((Not ranked enough yet)) 'Strengths' *Ninjutsu - Exceptional 'Weaknesses' *Strength - Terrible 'Chakra colour' White 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 0 ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 20 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): 0 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 2 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 0 Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): N/A Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): N/A Total: 36 'Jutsu List' Ninjutsu: *Clone Jutsu (E-Rank) *Body Replacement Jutsu (E-Rank) *Transformation Technique (E-Rank) *Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Earth Jutsu: *Rock Section Cane ( D-Rank) *Double Suicide Decapitation Technique ( D-Rank) Fuinjutsu: ''' *Generic Sealing Technique (D-Rank)(PSR*) '''Genjutsu: *Genjutsu Release (D-Rank) Taijutsu: ' *Reverse Open Claw Technique '''Special skill: ' *She is is able to manipulate the earth to be able to move through it like water. (PSR*= Poor Succes Rate) '''Allies Team Valkyre ~''' Akio Nara '''~ Nobu Akimichi ~ '''Castiel Caoin ~''' 'Enemies / Rivals' Setsuko Hatake 'Background Information' Chihiro's life began in Yukigakure, The Land Of Snow, on a particularly chilly august morning in 192 AN. She was born into the Hatake Clan whom had flourished in this land for many generations. Some males in this clan had come to have a genetically incomplete sharingan in their left eye, resembling Konohagakure's Copy Ninja: Hatake Kakashi. Although far from the godly Sharingan eyes of the Uchiha Clan, the hatakes single Sharingan had become a physical aid into the mastery of many skills. However, this genetic blessing found no resting place on this childs small frail form. No female in the history of the Uchiha had ever activated the Sharingan eyes, the Hatake women were no exception. In her early years she was a spirited, active and bright little girl. She interacted with nature and took part in daring activities, the kind her parents saw as way too dangerous for a child and let alone a girl her size. One such activity was running off into the snow to play tag with polar bear cubs. At the age of five, one of these play sessions ended in the cubs mother nipping and clawing at Chihiro. Her quick reflexes and small size managed to spare her life and leave her with only a claw like scar on her left thigh as a reminder. The incident did little to dampen her daredevil soul and she continued to play with the cubs, earning their mothers trust in the end as if she was a cub herself. She came to be described as a Bakuchiku (Firecracker) because of all her energy and mischevousness as well as her explosive attitude when she was belittled for being small. She became a very short fused person who speaks first and thinks later. That bad habit got her into constant trouble with any and everyone she spoke to. Regardless of all the scolding she got for it she continued to speak her mind. During her many adventures she over heard people talking about a young Hatake who had great potential. Setsuko Hatake. Later at the age of 7 she heard from her parents that that same boy was her cousin, they had praised his potential to awaken the Hatake Sharingan and couldn't be more proud of to be related to him. This made her jelouse and determined to do the same only to be dismissed by her own parent's. They, as well as every other person in her clan, saw Hatake women as incapable of becoming shinobi due to their lack of physical strength, their size and the inability to activate the Sharingan. In their eyes, without the sharingan, female Hatake would be reduced to house wives and othe rsimple occupations. Her father added that her extra tiny body was an even greater disadvantage to have when compared to someone like Setsuko or even other women of teh clan. He told Chihiro that she would make a lovely bride someday with her sall body and pale skin, but that she would never become a strong shinobi like her cousin. This made her mad and fuled her drive to proove them wrong, even if it was impossible. She had searched for the boy called Setsuko and learned as much as possible about him, to the point of stalking him. No matter how harsh his tactics were to throw her off his tracks or how good he was at hiding, she would eventually pick up the trail again. She had learned decent tracking skills even at her age by spending so much time with the animals around her village. If he had become so strong then maybe she could figure out a way to do teh same by studying him, so far she hadn't had much progress. One day the boy left Yukigakure and Chihiro, now 10 years old, followed him through blizzards on his journey to another Village called Yonshigakure. There were dozens of conflicts and arguments where he ordered her to turn back but she wouldn't yeild. Eventually they caved in to her request, after a near death experience with the Kage, and let her stay to join the village academy. They concluded that letting her join would be less trouble than making her go back. The scary encounter with the powerful Kage, the skilled ninja she saw around the that were both male and female and the kids her age that were already learning things made her realize something. Her goal shouldn't be Setsuko, it should be more than that. She decided to become the greatest female Hatake ninja the world had ever seen, no limitations or restrictions in her mind. She knew nothing about her own skills, strengths weakneses or abilities but she would soon learn. Two years have passed since then and after much studying and training, with a few ungraceful moments, she passed the academy test and became a genin of Yonshigakure. With the title of genin, the basic knowledge of her abilities so far, her new squad Valkyre and her teammates Soudai, Kirei and Taro she was one step closer to prooving herself. Her next goal is to continue working hard to strengthen her body and skills so that she can pass the chunin exams; or atleast survive them with her life and limbs intact. 'Roleplaying Library' Event: *Arrival: You Gotta Love Your Family *Graduation Exam: Becoming a Genin Team Soudai Casual: *Dango Meet n Greet *Weapons Talk *Cooking: Lobster Dinner *Sudden Exit Team Soudai Training: *Guarding a Gate I *Soudai Vs Chi: 5 Water Clone Spar *Target Practice II: Pin The Cushion On The Chi *Survive: Soudai vs Chi vs Kirei...or not? Nature Training: *Earth Training I: An Ant's Journey *Earth Training II : Burning Motivation *Earth Training III: Missing The Mark *Earth Training IV :Swiming on Land *Earth Training V: Hold Your Breath Combat / Mixed Training: *Taijutsu Spar: Haru I *Spar: Haru II *Taijutsu Spar: Itsy I *Spar: Keyo I *Castiel Vs Chihiro: Surprise Attack General Training : *Taijutsu Training: Open Palm Technique *Chakra Control I: Climbing - A Salamander's Race *Chakra Control II: Meditation - One with Yourself *Chakra Control III: Meditation - Every Chakra Point *Strength Training I: Catwalk *Strength Training II: Buns of Steel *Strength Training III: Noodle Arms *Strength Training IV: Jell-O Legs *Target Practice I: Ying Yang Hands Casual: *The Power of Words I *The Power of Words II *The Power of Words III: Black Mail? *Clouds I: Blood Oath *Clouds II: Picnic *Clouds III: Raining Cats? *Clouds IV: Convenient Timing *A Kages Advice *Thoughts: Next move? *Reality Check *Picture Book I : Dreams *Rival: Bound by Blood I Category:Genin Category:Team Soudai